


牧人的故事

by longzhen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longzhen/pseuds/longzhen





	牧人的故事

临近期末的时候，下了一场大雪。  
很冷的天气。除非必要，大家都减少了外出的频率，都选择像往常一样，在家里度过寒冷的冬天。  
龙祯在完成了期末作品之后就再也没想去过那个半地下室改造的小画室，哪儿实在是太冷了。自然而然的，他选择缩在潘的房子里。  
很显然，美术学院不可能强行设置一场期末考试让你现场完成一幅作品。因此在校园中这群人的期末季是比较轻松的，如同提前放假了一般。而对于音乐学院的学生们来说就不会那么轻松了。琴房爆满，路上是各种急匆匆的，夹着琴谱奔波的学生。哪怕明天是周末，而对于他们来说，这简直是末日中的喘息。  
龙祯靠着楼下的一棵红杉树上，手里捧着一杯奶茶。慵懒的热气惹人频频侧目，而他似乎在很得意……甚至是故意在炫耀似的。他眼睛向上望去，这栋带着艺术与历史的建筑不是吸引他的原因，而在这儿工作的人才是。  
他的手机震动了一下，一条信息蹦了出来。  
“亲爱的，你先回去。”  
看样子还没有忙完啊……  
龙祯很满意这种甜腻的称呼，也不管人看不看得见，随意的挥了挥手。

指针一直指到十点，才看到潘裹着一身的疲倦回来。  
“真的是……有史以来最糟糕的一天。”  
能让这个被号称人形AI的家伙说出这种话，看起来是出了很大的纰漏。  
“我忘记为一名学生的考试伴奏……”说出来这种话的时候，看得出他很吃力。“有史以来的第一次……”  
“而且这没什么能辩解的……都是成年人了，无论发生了什么意外情况，这都是自己的问题。我向他们道歉……但是我还是无法原谅自己的愚蠢。”  
“亲爱的，你最近太累了。”  
龙祯清楚为什么他会出现这样的情况，这种拼命工作的态度，即使是回家也不意味着休息。简单的吃了点东西，潘继续回到书桌前批改带回的考卷直到深夜。龙祯只能做一些帮人整理乐谱什么的事情。不过这种相处模式他也早就习惯了。  
这一夜潘瀛睡的并不安稳。龙祯很清楚的感受到似乎他并没有从那种糟糕的状态中解放出来。直到第二天晚饭结束后，龙祯叫住了他。  
“潘。如果需要些特别的手段，请告诉我。我知道你还没有原谅自己。”  
“昨天的事儿么，是这样的。”他叹了口气。  
“你指的是什么？特别的手段的话.......”  
“如果你觉得，惩罚会让你原谅自己。我可以打你。”  
“是么？”  
潘冰冷的目光在恋人身上上下扫视。   
“我只是希望你能够原谅自己。”  
龙祯看着人的目光陷入一种平静。  
“不喜欢这个方式也没关系。我们也可以选择别的方式忘掉。”  
沉默了很久，潘似乎考虑了半天，像是在做一个很严肃的决定。  
“........好。”  
如释重负似的，潘把人四处打量一圈。  
“我把自己交给你，听凭处置。”  
相比较而言，龙祯看起来更自然一些，他将爱人搂在怀里，给了一个拥抱。  
“就像你说的，的确失约这种错误，对于成年人来说不需要任何理由辩解。我想如果是我犯了这种错误，你也会抽我一顿。”  
在松开的时候，他顺手解开了潘的腰带。极其认真的盯着这玩意看了一会，还是放在一旁。  
“趴到我腿上好么？相信我不会伤到你。”带着些许商量的口吻，龙祯在床边上坐下。  
潘瀛盯着面前坦然安坐的龙祯瞧了一会。  
“.......确实. 我已经是成年人了，其实任何原因，都是我自己的问题。”  
他开始伸手入怀解开衬衣纽扣。  
龙祯颇有些无奈的叹了口气，眼下的气氛是有些尴尬。  
“有了问题就解决掉好了，这就是为什么我喜欢跟成熟的人相处。可以轻而易举的找到问题的关键，然后去解决。而不会吵闹，推卸责任，忽视问题等等……”  
“亲爱的，说实话，如果是我犯了这种错，我的处理方式一定没有你那么好。即使生气也是因为你对精力的透支……毕竟这才是问题的根源。可我也知道有些工作的确无可奈何……趴过来吧。”  
“.......好。”  
两个人都有些不习惯，潘瀛拿着眼珠子仍然对着恋人上下打量了一番，随即尝试着单膝跪上床，慢慢伏在爱人的膝盖上。毕竟是第一回，这种陌生感令他皱起眉头。  
龙祯用左臂将人顺手搂紧。感受到人的紧张，习惯性的拍拍人的后背。  
“我要动手了。”  
这句话反而像是说给自己听的，下手的一瞬间龙祯有些犹豫。虽然一巴掌扇在人臀面，可在接触到人皮肤的时候下意识收了力道。除了声响几乎没有什么别的感觉。果然是舍不得啊，如此出色的恋人，完全不像是自己一样吊儿郎当的一身毛病，有什么事需要规劝和教育的呢？所谓的惩罚也只不过是用这种方式放过自己。龙祯无奈的叹了口气，今天叹的气比之前的总数加起来还要多。  
“可能会痛……接受惩罚了就说明这件事过去了好么？”  
如果不痛就不叫惩罚了，爱抚这种事什么时候都可以做，绝对不是现在这种样子。在挥下一巴掌的时候，龙祯倒是没有心软，以至于很快就看到一个粉粉的掌印浮在人白皙的臀面上。  
潘倒是硬是忍了下来没有做声，爱人确实是没有手下留情，虽然不是训教师的那种变态狂套路，也许足够令自己痛一阵了。  
龙祯也不太习惯命令的语气说教或者什么，只是很认真的往人臀面上叠巴掌而已。没过一会，就能看到人的臀面粉红一片，略微开始发烫。偶尔下手重了一下，能够感受到人肌肉的跳动和颤抖。毫无间断的挥下十多下巴掌，龙祯揉了揉人发烫的皮肤，稍稍停了手。  
“答应我，假期好好休息。”  
然而伏在人膝盖上的潘瀛却在想着很多事。这辈子自己跌宕起伏太多，像这般温顺安静地挨打大概也是头一回。这种莫名的安全感，来自一个单纯的毛头小子？巴掌毕竟比别的工具还是要轻的多，他倒是真能忍住不出声，只是默默地挨打。直到听见关于休息的话语，令他陷入迟疑。  
“你在关心我么？”  
“不然我在关心谁。”  
明明是在责罚，但是龙祯并不想让房间里的气氛如此僵硬。他轻轻的笑出了声，牵起来人的手背，包含爱意的吻了一下。  
“我十分的关心你，有的时候甚至超过自己。”  
手搭在人腰间，揉了揉人挨打的位置。  
“还没有结束，再忍一忍。”  
最后一句倒不是个询问的语气。龙祯继续挥掌，将人臀面的温度再度点燃，甚至力道比刚才还要重了一些。偶尔感受到人抖的狠厉了些，也只是将人按的更紧。  
“我知道会很痛。”  
潘只觉得臀面烧得滚烫.痛楚一点点翻卷过来，忍不住想要开口求饶，叫痛，呻吟，或者做任何事情让这样的责打停止。并不是选择如同士兵一样臣服与缄默，他只是习惯去忍耐，但同样他第一次觉得，似乎可以在这个家伙面前放下所有的戒备，表达出自己任何的情绪。哪怕是害怕，是畏惧，这种被深藏在内心深处蒙着灰尘却永远没有勇气去打扫的一面。  
“痛可以告诉我。”  
直到自己的掌心也发红发烫，龙祯才停了下来手。他将手搭在人通红肿胀的臀面，揉捏了下挨打的地方，心里有点担心肿胀的地方会不会凝结出硬块。却选择先俯下身将人拉起来抱在怀里。  
“不过现在结束了，亲爱的。”  
“很痛……”  
潘似乎在努力说出自己不熟悉的句子，身体有些难以抑制的颤抖。那么多年过去了，他总是喜欢看着别人在他面前直观地表达自己的感受，却将自己忍耐的情绪深藏。  
“要……要上点药么，我担心明天你坐的时候会痛。”  
不知道为什么，打完人的龙祯反而有些手足无措起来。  
“我……我去给你拿药膏……”  
“没关系。”  
潘瀛的呼吸里，仍然带了点颤抖，似乎在强行忍痛，语气却还是脱不了冰冷的腔调。  
其实是在忍受这种令自己鼻子发酸的情绪。  
龙祯搂着人不想放手，一时间不知道要怎么安慰。无奈也不忍心就这么放着，只是轻轻的给人揉着伤处。  
“亲爱的，去休息好么？我抱你过去。”  
语气松软的仿佛在哄猫，完全忘记现在怀里是那个雷厉风行的恋人。  
潘仍然安静地不太出声，似乎在思考着什么。“唔.......痛。”大约是习惯使然，也还是尽力忍耐着，其实自己也觉得没有必要，对着恋人撒娇，偶尔呻吟呼痛有什么不可以呢？  
龙祯将人平放到床上，臀面的温度渐渐消下去了，但比不上自己的恢复能力，肿胀的地方还在叫嚣着。其实跟自己之前挨过的藤条皮带相比，巴掌真的是再温柔不过的东西，但这种关心则乱的情况下，龙祯还是有些后悔了。  
“的确会有些痛，甚至明天也会有一点……不过我会一直在的，亲爱的。我会照顾你的。”  
毕竟不怎么挨打，潘一直在轻声吸气，按到痛得有些厉害的地方也会有隐约的呻吟。下意识捏住对方的手掌，丝毫没有注意过自己极少表现出来的依赖感。  
“别走。”  
龙祯低下头吻上人的唇角，任由人拉着自己的手。  
“我一直在，你不让我走，我不会走。抱歉，有点下手重了。”  
“应该的。落手不重就不是惩罚了。我应该反省一下才是。”  
这是一个通常以惩戒者的身份出现的人被惩戒的故事。疼痛只不过是两个人都接受的方式而已，但对于年长的恋人来说，自己给予自己内心的惩罚已经够重了，负重前行了这么久的时间，能有一天够把自己交给年幼的恋人去惩处，已然是很难想象的事。  
很早潘就明白，成年的一个特征.....其实和财力之类的无关.而是......需要对自己所有的所作所为完全负责。但是心思敏感的人往往给自己增添了更多的重量，于是他看起来性情冷淡。  
或许真的可以放过自己了。潘瀛这么想着。  
自己是真的很在意，这个家伙啊……


End file.
